The Little Rock Karaoke Festival
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: Well, here's the last chapter as the First Annual Little Rock Karaoke Fest is wrapped up.
1. Prologue

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Wild ARMs 3. It belongs to Media vision/Sony/Not me.  
  
I'm not entirely sure where this idea came from, to be honest. Or if I did, I don't remember now. Anyway, here is the prologue to the biggest event in Filgaian history: The Little Rock Karaoke Festival! Read on! ^_^  
  
Prologue  
  
Von leaned on the counter and sighed. Gaspar looked up from his usual spot in the saloon. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
The musical saloon keeper sighed again and propped his head in his hands. "I don't know. I just... I'm just bored."  
  
Gaspar took a sip of his drink. "Listen to your music, Von. That always makes you feel better."  
  
Von streched out across the counter on his back, throwing his arms out rather dramatically. "Normally, that might work. But not right now." He sighed yet again. Gaspar just shook his head and focused his attention back to his drink, and the room fell into silence.   
  
Things had been slow in Little Rock for the last few weeks, and the town was even more strapped for cash than usual. The residents were also growing restless with boredom.  
  
Von broke the silence as he pushed himself back up off the counter. "Why don't people appreciate my music? It seems that only Drifters care now a days, and even then, not always."  
  
Gaspar looked up, his mug halfway to his lips. "We like it, Von. It's just... you've heard the song several times, it just doesn't impress you anymore, you know?"  
  
Von said nothing, falling silent as a sudden thought struck him. He turned to Gaspar, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Karaoke..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know how we can liven things up and make money for the town. We can hold a Karaoke Festival!" Von clapped his hands in glee as Gaspar looked at him askance and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, you do that, then."  
  
"Watch the place for me, Gaspar! I'm gonna go talk to Goodwin and Annette!"  
  
"Uh huh." Gaspar kept drinking while Von ran off to begin planning the biggest event in Filgaia's history. 


	2. Let There Be Guns

Authors note/disclaimer: I don't own WA 3. Never did. ^_^ I also don't own Let There Be Guns by the Arrogant Worms, That's All by Genesis and Little Rock by Collin Raye (which actually isn't really in the fic, just mentioned.)  
  
As I stand here, bloody sword in hand and the monster known as Writer's Block twitching and bleeding on the floor at my feet, I feel so happy. ^_^ This took so friggin' long (I started it, what? Back in June?), but finally, we have the first chapter of this fic finished! Now, go and read! ^_^  
  
"The Little Rock Karaoke Festival"  
  
Written by Skylark Starflower  
  
Chapter 1- Let There Be Guns  
  
Everyone around Filgaia migrated to Little Rock for the big event. And when I say everyone, I MEAN everyone. All of the residents of the towns, Janus, Asgard, the prophets, Siegfried, to name but a few. There were even a few Creeping Chaos' dotting the crowd.   
  
Virginia and her team navigated through the throng and back to the table Catherine and Kaitlyn were keeping for them. Catherine smiled at them. "So, how did it go? Everyone in the draw?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
Clive straightened his glasses. "This is a very interesting set up. But I still don't see why I had to put my name in the draw, as well. I cannot sing."  
  
Jet glared at him, then at Virginia. "Oh, come on. You know why."  
  
Virginia smiled sweetly at the two and clapped her hands together. "It'll be fun, boys!"  
  
Kaitlyn giggled and Catherine placed a hand on top of Clive's. "You can so sing. I've heard you."  
  
Clive's face reddened a bit. "Yes, but never in front of so many people." Gallows just snickered.  
  
"Shhh!" exclaimed Kaitlyn suddenly, "I think it's starting!"  
  
Von stepped out onto the makeshift stage that had been set up just outside of town and picked up a microphone. "Hello, friends, and welcome to the first annual Little Rock Karaoke Festival. I'm your host, Von, and since you've all seen how things are going to work, shall we just get this thing started?"  
  
There was a cheer and Von brought out a box. Placing his hand inside, he drew out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he read it quickly and announced, "our first singers will be a trio of ARMsmiths, Canceco, Otto and Libera! Let's give them a big hand!"  
  
There was another cheer as the three men took the stage. Grabbing their mics, Von hit the music and they began to sing.  
  
All:  
  
Wouldn't it be great if everybody had a gun?  
  
Wouldn't it be great if everybody had a gun?  
  
There'd be no more crime, 'cause everybody'd have a gun!  
  
Wouldn't it be great if everybody had a gun?  
  
There was a shout from the crowd at this point. It sounded like Berkley shouting, "damn straight!" Of course, at this, the townspeople of Little Twister jumped him and started to beat him to a bloody pulp. The sounds of a mini riot continued as the song did.  
  
All:  
  
Wouldn't it be great if everybody had a gun?  
  
Wouldn't it be great if everybody had a gun?  
  
We wouldn't need the police no more, 'cause everybody'd have a gun!  
  
Otto:  
  
(Yeah!)  
  
All:  
  
Wouldn't it be great if everybody had a gun?  
  
Wouldn't it be great if everybody had a gun? (had a gun)  
  
Wouldn't it be great if everybody had a gun? (had a gun)  
  
Nobody'd ever get shot, 'cause everybody'd have a gun! (Makes sense!)  
  
Wouldn't it be great if everybody had a gun?  
  
We could go out and shoot things  
  
We could go out and shoot things  
  
We could go out and shoot things  
  
We could go out and shoot things  
  
We could go out and shoot things  
  
We could go out and shoot things  
  
Otto:  
  
We'd all feel safe,  
  
All:  
  
'cause everybody'd have a gun!  
  
Wouldn't it be great if everybody had a gun? (had a gun)  
  
Wouldn't it be great if everybody had a gun? (had a gun)  
  
Everyone'd be equal, 'cause everybody'd have a gun!  
  
Otto:  
  
Not me, I got me a rifle!  
  
Canceco:  
  
Well hang on, if you got yourself a rifle then I wanna get me a  
  
semi-automatic weapon!  
  
Libera:  
  
You get a semi-automatic weapon and I'm gonna want an automatic  
  
weapon!  
  
Otto:  
  
You get yourself an automatic weapon, I'm gonna get a super-automatic  
  
weapon!  
  
Canceco:  
  
Well if you get a super-automatic weapon, then I'm gonna get a  
  
super-duper-automatic weapon with a CD-ROM drive!  
  
Libera:  
  
If you get yourself one of those I'm gonna get a  
  
super-duper-automatic weapon with a CD-ROM drive, and a big old hard  
  
drive, and a big guitar amp ...  
  
All except Libera, who's still rambling:  
  
Wouldn't it be great if everybody had the weapon of their choice?  
  
Wouldn't it be great if everybody had the weapon of their choice?  
  
Wouldn't it be great if everybody had a gun?  
  
Libera:  
  
I'll go so fast I'll be able to chase you from here to Saigon, and  
  
then I'll shoot like little Nerf rockets at you and poke you in the  
  
eye 'cause it'll have automatic like finger-poking in the eye  
  
things...  
  
After the music faded and Berkley had been hauled off on a strecher, the three ARMsmiths took their bows amid tumultuous applause and Von once again took the stage.  
  
"Wasn't that great, folks? Now, who shall be our next victim...I mean, singer?" Producing the box again, he reached in and drew out another slip of paper. No, wait, he'd drawn two. "Seems I've grabbed two names this time. Guess there's nothing for it. They'll have to sing a duet."  
  
The crowd laughed and cheered as Von continued. "Let's see who the lucky two are."  
  
No one noticed the small, feathery blue bird head pop up over the rim of the box, giggle and disappear in a puff of purple smoke.  
  
"Virginia Maxwell and Jet Enduro! You're our lucky couple! Let's give them a big hand!"  
  
"Oh, guardians..." moaned Jet, dropping his head onto the table. Virginia grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up to the stage.  
  
"So, what song will you two sing?" asked Von with a smile.  
  
Jet crossed his arms. "I don't care. I don't want to be up here at all." At that, Virginia broke into a wide grin and named a song. With a nod, Von punched it up. Virginia handed Jet a mic.  
  
"Now sing."  
  
Jet:  
  
Just as I thought it was going alright   
  
I find out I'm wrong, when I thought I was right   
  
s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all   
  
Virginia:  
  
I could say day, you'd say night   
  
tell me it's black when I know that it's white   
  
s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all   
  
Jet:  
  
I could leave but I won't go   
  
though my heart might tell me so   
  
I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes   
  
so why does it always seem to be   
  
me looking at you, you looking at me   
  
s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all   
  
Turning me on, turning me off   
  
making me feel like I want too much   
  
living with you's just putting me through it all of the time   
  
Virginia:  
  
running around, staying out all night   
  
taking it all instead of taking one bite   
  
living with you's just putting me through it all of the time   
  
I could leave but I won't go   
  
it'd be easier I know   
  
I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes   
  
but why does it always seem to be   
  
me looking at you, you looking at me   
  
s'always the same, just a shame, that's all   
  
Both:  
  
Truth is I love you   
  
more than I wanted to   
  
there's no point in trying to pretend   
  
there's been no-one who   
  
makes me feel like you do   
  
say we'll be together til the end   
  
I could leave but I won't go   
  
it'd be easier I know   
  
I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes   
  
but why does it always seem to be   
  
me looking at you, you looking at me   
  
s'always the same, just a shame, that's all   
  
Jet:  
  
Just as I thought it was going alright   
  
I find out I'm wrong when I thought I was right   
  
s'always the same, just a shame, that's all   
  
Virginia:  
  
I could say day, you'd say night   
  
tell me it's black when I know that it's white   
  
s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all   
  
Both:  
  
That's all   
  
Jet returned to his seat, face flaming red, and hid behind his scarves. Virginia gave him a pat on the back as she, too, returned.  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Jet just groaned as the others laughed. How much worse could this day get? he wondered, listening to Gaspar belt out Little Rock. 


	3. I'm Hot Tonight

Authors note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3. Belongs to Media Vision/Sony. I also don't own Cheap Trick's Mighty Wings or I'm Hot Tonight from the Scarface/GTA III soundtracks. Not sure who sings that one, unfortunately. ^^;  
  
Well, now that I've beaten Writer's Block, this story has begun to practically write itself. ^_^ Suggestions are welcome, although I may not use them. Or I may use them in a way you didn't expect. ^_^ Be warned.   
  
Chapter 2- I'm Hot Tonight  
  
The crowd clapped and cheered as Huey took an overexaggerated bow and left the stage. Von stepped back out once he was gone, holding the box once more.  
  
"Let's see who's next," he said, rummaging around once more through the box. But before he could draw another name, he was interrupted by a deep, powerful voice.  
  
"Excuse me," said Lombardia, taking another step closer to the stage, "but wouldest thou mind terribly were I to sing now? I missed the chance to have my name in the draw."  
  
Silence fell over the crowd as Von stared in slack jawed shock at the dragon that had just asked politely to sing. "Um, yeah, sure," he replied finally, shaking himself out of it. You didn't say no to a dragon, unless of course, you wanted to become dragon chow.  
  
"Many thanks," she replied, then told Von telepathically what song she would like to sing. He cued the music.  
  
Better stand back, get out of my way,  
  
I'm coming on strong like a burning flame hey hey hey ,  
  
I'm hot tonight   
  
Better take it easy don't you get me uptight,  
  
You'll wind up with me swinging 'cause I'm ready to fight hey hey hey ,  
  
I'm hot tonight   
  
I was flying high 'till you shot me down,  
  
Were you coming with me when I hit the ground hey hey hey   
  
Better look out when you ring the bell,  
  
'cause I'm comin' up fast like a bat outta hell hey hey hey ,  
  
I'm hot tonight   
  
When I get hot, you know what I like,  
  
I'm curled up like a snake and I am ready to strike hey hey hey ,  
  
I'm hot tonight   
  
I was flying high 'till you shot me down,  
  
Were you coming with me when I hit the ground hey hey hey ,  
  
I'm hot tonight  
  
(I'm hot tonight)  
  
I'm hot tonight  
  
(hot tonight)  
  
I'm hot tonight  
  
(hot hot tonight)  
  
I'm hot tonight  
  
(hot tonight)  
  
I'm hot tonight  
  
(hot tonight)  
  
I'm hot tonight  
  
I was flying high 'till you shot me down,  
  
Were you coming with me when I hit the ground hey hey hey ,  
  
I'm hot tonight  
  
(I'm hot tonight)  
  
I'm hot tonight  
  
(hot tonight)  
  
I'm hot tonight  
  
(hot hot tonight)  
  
I'm hot tonight  
  
(hot tonight)  
  
Oh! I'm hot tonight  
  
(hot hot tonight)  
  
I'm so hot tonight!  
  
(hot tonight)  
  
(hot hot tonight)  
  
I'm so hot tonight  
  
(hot tonight)  
  
Owwww!  
  
(hot hot tonight)  
  
I'm so hot tonight!  
  
(hot tonight)  
  
I'm so hot tonight  
  
(hot hot tonight)  
  
Lombardia got one of the loudest cheers of the day, and it wasn't just because the people didn't want to get roasted alive should they anger her. Lombardia had one of the best voices they'd heard so far.  
  
"I didn't know she liked to sing," mused Gallows to the others.  
  
"I do indeed," the dragon answered him telepathically, "Draco did not lie when he said us dragons love to sing." She flashed a toothy grin and settled at the edge of the crowd. "I do believe I may enjoy this." She chuckled.  
  
Von had the stage again. "Lombardia, folks! Wasn't she terrific?" And he truly meant it. But the show must go on. Pulling a name, he announced the next singer.  
  
"Jet Enduro! You're up next!"  
  
"What?!" Jet spluttered in surprise, "I've already sung! Why do I have to go again!?"  
  
"Because," replied Von with a grin, "you were down as a single and ended up singing a duet. Now you can sing your single."  
  
Jet groaned as Gallows laughed. "Go on, Jet! Let's hear your beautiful voice again!" Jet shot him a venomous glare and made his way on stage.  
  
"Well, since Lombardia's here and I have to sing, I think I'll dedicate this song to her. Mighty Wings, Von."  
  
It's just a ball of dust  
  
Underneath my feet  
  
It rolls around the sun  
  
Doesn't mean that much to me  
  
I take a chance on the edge of life  
  
Just like all the rest  
  
I look inside and dig it out  
  
Cause there's no points for second best  
  
There's a raging fire in my heart tonight  
  
Growing higher and higher in my soul  
  
There's a raging fire in the sky tonight  
  
I want to ride on the silver dove  
  
Far into the night  
  
Till I make you take me  
  
On your mighty wings  
  
Make you take me  
  
On your mighty wings across the sky  
  
Take me on your mighty wings  
  
Take me on your mighty wings tonight  
  
With just a little luck  
  
A little cold blue steel  
  
I cut the night like a razor blade  
  
Till I feel the way I want to feel  
  
There's a raging fire in my heart tonight  
  
Growing higher and higher in my soul  
  
There's a raging fire in the sky tonight  
  
I want to ride on the silver dove  
  
Far into the night  
  
Till I make you take me  
  
On your mighty wings  
  
Make you take me  
  
On your mighty wings across the sky  
  
Take me on your mighty wings  
  
Take me on your mighty wings tonight  
  
Take me on your mighty wings  
  
Take me on your mighty wings  
  
Jet sat down as the applause died down. The others gave him odd looks. He blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," came the quick reply. Jet brushed it off as the dragon made contact with his mind.  
  
"That was a wonderful song. I thank thee for it."  
  
Jet blushed slightly. "You're welcome." 


	4. Kill The Dog Next Door

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3, or Trigun's Kuroneko. And in a bit of afterthought, I also don't own Dragonheart, to which I made a reference in the last chapter. So there. ^_^ I also don't own Kill The Dog Next Door by the Arrogant Worms (yes, them again ^_^) or Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On.  
  
Well, chapter three is here. Read now, yes no? ^_^  
  
Oh, and I almost forgot: starbit.freeservers.com/conflict1a.jpg  
  
Just add the http:// to it. The first page Conflict as I originally envisioned it: as a comic strip.   
  
Chapter Three- Kill The Dog Next Door  
  
"Our next singer will be..." Von drew a name. "Roykman!"  
  
The travelling merchant took the stage amid applause and picked up the microphone. "I suppose I should explain this before I begin, so I don't weird you out. As some of you may already know, I'm scared of dogs. I sing this song when I go to a town where I know there's dogs. My way of preparing myself to meet them."  
  
He turned to Von and smiled. "Hit it, music man."  
  
I once was a happy man of sound and stable mind  
  
Then my neighbour bought a dog  
  
He put a ribbon on its head to make it cute  
  
But it still looked like a Chihuahua  
  
He had me over to watch it sit and beg  
  
It bit my knee, and made love to my leg  
  
Now it barks all the night and all of the day  
  
Whenever it's not peeing on my lawn  
  
I didn't get to sleep last night till very late  
  
The stupid dog barked and grrrr'd  
  
I got up late for work and ran to catch the bus  
  
But I slipped on a turd  
  
I was certain it wasn't one of mine  
  
That that dog had crossed over the line  
  
I wanted to exterminate it and all its kind  
  
From my lovely little suburb  
  
I'm gonna kill the dog next door  
  
Ain't gonna bark anymore  
  
'Cause this is Judgment Day  
  
And the little runt has got to pay  
  
No more turds on my lawn  
  
That stupid mutt will soon be gone  
  
Gonna kill kill kill kill kill kill kill that dog  
  
I see the little monster in my garden  
  
So I grab an axe and off I go  
  
And I try my best to get it  
  
All I do is sever my big toe  
  
My neighbour comes outside to call me  
  
He says his dog and me should just be friends  
  
He puts his little pet in my forgiving hands  
  
Then it starts to bite  
  
So I strangle it with all my might  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
  
I'm gonna kill the dog next door (kill the dog next door)  
  
Ain't gonna bark anymore  
  
'Cause this is Judgment Day  
  
And the little runt has got to pay  
  
No more turds on my lawn (doo-doos on my lawn)  
  
That stupid mutt will soon be gone  
  
Gonna kill kill kill kill kill kill kill that dog  
  
Now the stupid mutt's in doggy heaven  
  
I strangled it to death and now I'm free  
  
But my trouble ain't quite over  
  
My neighbour called the cops on me  
  
I end up at the police station  
  
Where I am told that I must pay  
  
A 300 dollar fine  
  
Wow, what a good value  
  
I think I'll kill my neighbour too!  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
  
I'm gonna kill the guy next door (kill the guy next door)  
  
Won't call the cops anymore  
  
I never liked him anyway  
  
300 isn't much to pay  
  
There are turds on my lawn (doo-doos on my lawn)  
  
They must be his, his dog is gone  
  
Gonna kill kill kill kill kill kill kill   
  
Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill   
  
Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill that guy!  
  
Roykman took a bow amidst the appreciative laughter and applause and went to sit back down. He passed by the table Virginia and company were sitting at as Jet sighed.  
  
"Can we leave yet? This is getting boring."  
  
Virginia grabbed the surly youth and pushed him back into his chair. "We stay until it's over."  
  
"Argh."  
  
Gallows chuckled as Kaitlyn shushed him. "Mr. Von's drawing the next name!"  
  
The crowd fell silent as Von read off the next name. "...Sigfried..."  
  
Sigfried climbed up onto the stage. "Well? Aren't you going to cheer? Bunch of meanies..." There was a smattering of confused applause from the crowd.  
  
Virginia jumped up from her seat and drew her duel pistols, leveling them at the demon.  
  
"Hey! Put those away," he cried, "all I wanna do is sing."  
  
Virginia blinked in surprise as Clive pushed her arms down, effectively lowering her weapons.  
  
"Let's let him sing, okay?" he asked. "We can take out personal grudges later."  
  
The young Drifter girl sat down and sighed. "Fine. Well, Sigfried? Let's hear it."  
  
Von started the music and the demon started to sing.  
  
Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you. I feel you.  
  
That is how I know you go on.  
  
Far across the distance  
  
And spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on.  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the hea-  
  
He got cut off as he found out the hard way that everyone else on Filgaia HATED Celine Dion. The crowd booed with feeling, and began to pelt the metal demon with rotten fruits and vegetables.   
  
"Nyao!" Kuroneko flew through the air, landed on Sigfried's head, and proceeded to maul it. Then the black cat with large green eyes ran off. Sigfried fled the stage.  
  
"Uh..." stammered Von, looking to the setting sun, "well...that concludes today. We'll continue this tomorrow, bright and early! Everyone go rest those vocal chords!"  
  
As the team made their way back to where they were spending the night, Jet commented, "okay, maybe it's not so boring after all." 


	5. I Don't Know How To Love Him

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3. I also don't own I Don't Know How To Love Him, from the Jesus Christ Superstar musical. I hope it's not at all what was expected. ^_^ Ruskin "The Wildcat" Lawler is mine, however. Keep in mind that he is very much in character here. ^_^  
  
Secondary Author's Note/Disclaimer: OC Ravendor is copyright to Black Waltz 0, use only with permission. I don't own Rush's 'Time Stand Still', either. ^_^  
  
Chapter 4- I Don't Know How To Love Him  
  
The next day dawned, and with the sun rose the folks attending the festival. As the people settled back into the tables, Von once again took the stage. The crowd roaded as he produced the box, knowing what was coming next. Drawing a name, Von paled and read it aloud.  
  
"Ruskin Lawler..."  
  
You could have heard a pin drop as the red haired mad man took the stage. Snatching the mic from Von, he turned to the crowd and spoke one word.  
  
"Romero."  
  
I don't know how to love him.   
  
What to do, how to move him.   
  
I've been changed, yes really changed.   
  
In these past few days, when I've seen myself,   
  
I seem like someone else.  
  
I don't know how to take this.   
  
I don't see why he moves me.   
  
He's a man. He's just a man.   
  
And I've had so many men before,   
  
In very many ways,   
  
He's just one more.  
  
Should I bring him down?   
  
Should I scream and shout?   
  
Should I speak of love,   
  
Let my feelings out?   
  
I never thought I'd come to this.   
  
What's it all about?  
  
Don't you think it's rather funny,   
  
I should be in this position.   
  
I'm the one who's always been   
  
So calm, so cool, no lover's fool,   
  
Running every show.   
  
He scares me so.  
  
I never thought I'd come to this.   
  
What's it all about?  
  
Yet, if he said he loved me,   
  
I'd be lost. I'd be frightened.   
  
I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope.   
  
I'd turn my head. I'd back away.   
  
I wouldn't want to know.   
  
He scares me so.   
  
I want him so.   
  
I love him so.  
  
As Ruskin finished his song, the crowd fell silent. A cricket chirped somewhere and someone coughed.  
  
"Um..." stuttered Von, "that... was very... interesting...."  
  
Ruskin's eye darkened, and he flicked out a knife. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, pointing it at the crowd, "do I not sing good enough for you?"  
  
At the table Janus, Romero, Dario and Ruskin had been sharing, Romero dropped his head onto the tabletop, face red with embarassment. Janus and Dario just snickered, although Janus was silently thanking his lucky stars Ruskin hadn't chosen to dedicate the song to him.  
  
"It was good," choked out Von, "let's give him a big hand."  
  
There was a loud cheer as the crowd tried to keep the mad man happy. The knife disappeared back into the recesses of Ruskin's jacket sleeve and he left the stage, apparently satisfied with the applause.  
  
Over at the table taken over by Virginia and Co, Gallows still hadn't stopped laughing.  
  
"I feel sorry for Romero," admitted Clive, even though he still had a slight smile on his face. Kaitlyn looked up at her mother.  
  
"Why did that man sing a love song to another man?" she asked.  
  
"We'll tell you later, dear," said Catherine.  
  
  
  
Now that the awkward moment had passed, Von once again reached his hand into the box that foretold the next person who would grace the stage, biting his lip for fear that another psychopath might get their way. The paper was unlike the others, a light shade of blue, unknowingly planted there by unseen forces. He raised an eyebrow. "… Ravendor Begucci."  
  
At the tables, Clive who was drinking something fairly mild and inexpensive, coughed in mid-draught and sent a stream of drink out of his nose, forcing the other drifters seated nearby to laugh at the spectacle. "H-H-Him?" He spluttered, shooting at glance at his wife and child. Catherine simply smiled.  
  
"He did always have a rather nice voice." She said, taking Kaitlyn's hand just in case. Kaitlyn beamed and looked around the crowd, seeing the dark-haired man from a distant table push his chair back and move up to the stage. He gently ushered Von aside and took the mic from him, scanning the crowd.  
  
"Good day, everyone," He said into the mic, looking uncertain on how he should be holding the gadget. "I see some familiar faces in the crowd, allow me to say 'Hello'." he waved meekly with one hand and got hardly any reply, except for the bandits and a cute round of cheering from Kaitlyn's table. Clive was going red at the table and turned away almost haughtily.  
  
Von tapped him on the shoulder, "Your song?" He asked, trying to hide impatience.  
  
Ravendor stopped grinning at the crowd long enough to answer Von. "Oh, of course. I think I shall sing…" He paused for a moment, a finger on his chin, "Something… ah, like this…"  
  
I turn my back to the wind  
  
To catch my breath  
  
Before I start off again  
  
Driven on without a moment to spend  
  
To pass an evening with a drink and a friend  
  
I let my skin get too thin  
  
I'd like to pause  
  
No matter what I pretend  
  
Like some pilgrim  
  
Who learns to transcend  
  
Learns to live  
  
As if each step was the end  
  
Time stand still  
  
I'm not looking back  
  
But I want to look around me now  
  
Time stand still  
  
See more of the people   
  
And the places that surround me now  
  
Freeze this moment a little bit longer  
  
Make each sensation a little bit stronger  
  
Experience slips away  
  
Experience slips away  
  
Time stand still  
  
I turn my face to the sun  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let my defences down  
  
All those wounds that I can't get unwound  
  
I let my past go too fast  
  
No time to pause  
  
If I could slow it all down  
  
Like some captain, whose ship runs aground  
  
I can wait until the tide comes around  
  
Time stand still  
  
I'm not looking back  
  
But I want to look around me now  
  
Time stand still  
  
See more of the people   
  
And the places that surround me now  
  
Freeze this moment a little bit longer  
  
Make each sensation a little bit stronger  
  
Make each impression a little bit stronger  
  
Freeze this motion a little bit longer  
  
The innocence slips away  
  
The innocence slips away  
  
Time stand still  
  
Time stand still  
  
I'm not looking back  
  
But I want to look around me now  
  
See more of the people   
  
And the places that surround me now  
  
Time stand still  
  
Summer's going fast, nights growing colder  
  
Children growing up, old friends growing colder  
  
Freeze this moment a little bit longer  
  
Make each sensation a little bit stronger  
  
Experience slips away  
  
Experience slips away  
  
The innocence slips away…  
  
The round of applause was moderate, but not overly enthusiastic. Still, Ravendor had a pretty good voice and earned the crowd's attention. But, as he walked down off the stage, he narrowly dodged an empty beer can aimed at his head. The man looked around for the source of the projectile, finding nothing. Shrugging, he went back to his table.  
  
Catherine elbowed Clive in the ribs, frowning. "That was uncalled for, Clive." She snapped. The sniper just hid a smile.  
  
Note: Ruskin is not gay. He is bisexual. ^_^ 


	6. Break It To Them Gently

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Wild ARMs 3. It belongs to Media Vision/Sony. I also don't own the songs Break it to Them Gently by Gil Grand/Burton Cummings and Baby Poo, yet another Arrogant Worms song. And OC Ravendor belongs to Black Waltz 0, and is used with permission. Thank you! ^_^  
  
I'll just take the time now to say a few things. First, to Aya-Yahiko: I'll give a run down of all the songs I've used and who they're by at the end of the fic for ya, but if you check the disclaimer, they're listed there, too. ^_^ And Hypes: I WOULD write more of the Memory Figure series, but my inspiration for that one dried up LONG ago. But if I ever get another idea, I won't hesitate to write it. ^_^ And to everyone else who's reviewed: Thank you! ^_^ I love getting 'em and I'll continue to write as long as you continue to read. ^_^  
  
Chapter 5- Break It To Them Gently  
  
The crowd rumbled, eagerly awaiting the next draw. Von held out the box and pulled another scrap of paper out. Unfolding it, he read the next name aloud.   
  
"Clive Winslett!"  
  
At the table he was sharing with the others, Clive's expression darkened. "No."  
  
Kaitlyn looked up at him in puzzlement as Catherine gave him a severe look. "Why not, daddy?"  
  
Clive shook his head and crossed his arms stubbornly. "I refuse to step foot on that stage after it has been sullied by that man."  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes. "Would you grow up already, honey?"  
  
"I will when he does." Clive gestured to Ravendor, who was sitting aways away, barely noticable and easily missed through the crowd. The black haired man didn't notice, and contined to ignore him.  
  
Gallows was snickering at Clive's behaviour, imagining how Halle would be whacking him with her cane if the green haired sniper were related to her instead of himself. Jet just shook his head at the childish display and propped his feet up on the table again, before Virginia pushed them back off.  
  
Up on the stage, Von repeated the call. "Will Clive Winslett grace the stage for us?"  
  
"Oh, come on." With that, Catherine took a firm grip on Clive's arm and began to drag her husband up onto the stage, Clive protesting the whole way. The crowd laughed at the spectical, although most of them assumed Clive was just being overcome by stage fright.  
  
"Now behave and sing, okay?" smiled Catherine.  
  
Clive huffed. "Fine. But if I contract some disese and die, let it be on your head."  
  
Catherine fixed him with another withering glare and left the stage to rejoin the others. Von handed Clive the microphone and inquired about what he was planning to sing. Clive grumpily informed him, and a country beat filled the air.  
  
Break it to them gently when you tell my Mom and Dad  
  
When you see my baby sister be as kind as you can  
  
And break it to my Grandma, who said "That boy's wild and bad"  
  
Break it to them gently when you tell them that I won't be coming home again  
  
Cause I'm running with a gun and it isn't any fun as a fugitive  
  
Fightin for my life and I don't know if I'll make it alone  
  
Running with a gun and it isn't any fun as a fugitive  
  
God I wanna go home  
  
Lord I wish I was home  
  
When you see my lady with the twinkle in her eyes  
  
Tell it to her softly and hold her if she cries  
  
Tell her that I love her and I will til the day I die  
  
Tell it to her gently when you tell her that I won't be coming home again  
  
I got in too deep with strangers  
  
Thinking they could help me find my way  
  
But nobody warned me of the dangers  
  
And it's always the young and foolish that have to pay  
  
So break it to them gently when you tell my Mom and Dad  
  
Thank them for the good years and all the lovin that I had  
  
And break it to my Grandma, who said "the boy is wild and bad"  
  
Break it to them gently when you tell 'em that I won't be comin home again  
  
I got in too deep with strangers  
  
Thinking they could help me find my way  
  
But nobody warned me of the dangers  
  
And it's always the young and foolish that have to pay)  
  
You gotta break it to them gently  
  
Gotta really try to roll 'em  
  
Gotta break it to them gently  
  
Gotta really try to soothe them  
  
Gotta really try to roll 'em  
  
You gotta roll it to my Mother  
  
Gotta roll it to my Grandma  
  
Gotta roll the old lady  
  
Roll it to my Grandma, she's damn near eighty  
  
Roll the old lady  
  
Virgina could hear sniffling coming from some of the people in the audience. Clive's voice was nothing special, good enough to get by, but not to be making any record deals, but the lyrics were enough. It was a bit of a surprise to her when a refined voice piped up with a suggestion.  
  
"That was awfully depressing. Perhaps you should sing something else, to lighten the mood?"  
  
Virginia saw Clive scowl at the man who'd made the suggestion, and she saw Ravendor smile sweetly and wave back as the crowd began to chant Clive's name, encouraging him to sing again.  
  
"Oh, fine." Clive motioned to Von and named another song. "This is not quite as appropriate now as it was several years ago, but I shall sing it anyway."  
  
I used to talk about politics,   
  
Politics, politics   
  
I used to talk about politics   
  
But I don't anymore   
  
I used to talk about communism,   
  
Socialism, capitalism   
  
I used to talk about all those isms   
  
But now I'm a dad and all I talk about is   
  
Baby poo, baby poo   
  
All I talk about is baby poo   
  
Baby poo, baby poo   
  
All I talk about is baby poo   
  
I used to rant about traffic problems,   
  
Fender benders, stupid signs   
  
I used to fear an accident   
  
But now I stay at home and talk about   
  
Baby poo, baby poo   
  
All I talk about is baby poo   
  
Baby poo, baby poo   
  
All I talk about is baby poo   
  
Sometimes it's all brown and gooey   
  
Sometimes it looks like dijon mustard   
  
Sometimes it's like melted crayons   
  
Sometimes it just smells like poo   
  
I used to talk about philosophy,   
  
Kafka, Descartes, Socrates   
  
I used to think metaphysically   
  
But now I think the world revolves around   
  
Baby poo, baby poo   
  
All I talk about is baby poo   
  
Baby poo, baby poo   
  
All I talk about is baby poo   
  
Sometimes it feels like stucco   
  
Sometimes it feels like Jello pudding   
  
Sometimes it's like avocado   
  
Sometimes she just pees on me   
  
I used to be real interesting,   
  
Discussing about the issues of the day   
  
But now I call up my MP   
  
And tell her all about my baby poo   
  
Baby poo, baby poo   
  
All I talk about is baby poo   
  
Baby poo, baby poo   
  
All I talk about is baby poo   
  
Baby poo, baby poo   
  
All I talk about is baby poo   
  
Baby poo, baby poo   
  
All I talk about is baby poo  
  
The song got mixed reactions. Most laughed, but there were those few who were offended by the nature of the song, or just plain weirded out by it. Clive made his way back to his table and sat down, glaring at his friends, still irritated.  
  
"I am NOT going back up on that stage."  
  
The others merely laughed at him as he continued to scowl. 


	7. I Wanna Be Sedated

Authors note/Disclaimer: Don't own WAs 3. Also don't own I Wanna Be Sedated, by The Ramones/Violent Femmes or The Big Money by Rush.  
  
Two new chapters in quick succession! Whee! ^_^ And this chapter has a guest appearance made by Alan, the blonde conductor on the Fargaia Express from the Wild ARMs anime, Twilight Venom. ^_^ Alan rocks.  
  
Chapter 6- I Wanna Be Sedated  
  
Before Von could draw the next name, a red head in a green uniform ran up onto the stage. The crowd began to murmur in confusion as Tony pulled Von off to the side to converse with.  
  
Kaitlyn looked up at her mother, not understanding what was going on. "What's happening, mommy?"  
  
Catherine shrugged. "I don't know, dear. But it looks like we'll find out in a minute."  
  
Von turned back to the crowd as Tony left the stage with a huge smile on his face. "We've just gotten a request from the employees of the Filgaian Express. They have a new friend they'd like to sing for us."  
  
Tony returned to the stage, dragging a young blonde man by the arm.   
  
"Give it up for Alan!" cried Von, and he handed the mic to the blonde conductor as the music started to play.  
  
Twenty, twenty, twenty four hours to go  
  
I wanna be sedated  
  
Nothing to do, nowhere to go  
  
Oh, Oh, I wanna be sedated  
  
Put me in a wheelchair  
  
And get me to the show  
  
Hurry hurry hurry   
  
Before I go loco  
  
I can't control my fingers  
  
I can't control my toes  
  
Oh no oh oh oh oh   
  
Twenty, twenty, twenty four hours to go  
  
I wanna be sedated  
  
Nothing to do, nowhere to go  
  
Oh, I wanna be sedated  
  
Put me in the airport  
  
Get me on a plane  
  
Hurry hurry hurry  
  
Before I go insane  
  
I can't control my fingers  
  
I can't control my brain  
  
Oh no oh oh oh oh  
  
Twenty, twenty, twenty four hours to go  
  
I wanna be sedated  
  
Nothing to do, nowhere to go  
  
Oh, I wanna be sedated  
  
Get me in the airport  
  
Put me on a plane  
  
Hurry hurry hurry  
  
Before I go insane  
  
I can't control my fingers  
  
I can't control my brain  
  
Oh no  
  
Ba-ba-baba baba-ba-baba  
  
I wanna be sedated  
  
Ba-ba-baba baba-ba-baba  
  
I wanna be sedated  
  
Alan waved to the crowd as they cheered him on after his song was finished. Pulling out his father's watch, he checked the time, his expression changing from one of happiness to one of blind panic.  
  
"Oh no! My train is going to be late! AHHHHH!" With that, he ran off screaming. The audience fell silent, sweatdropping. Von pulled out the box, hoping to end another awkward silence by drawing the next name.  
  
"...Jet Enduro..." Whoops, he thought, I must have dropped his name back into the box again.  
  
Jet started. "What!? I already sang! Twice! Why do I have to go again!?"  
  
Von shrugged. "Sorry, but your name was drawn, so you have to sing."  
  
Virginia smiled at Jet. "Come on, Jet. Sing for me?" She batted her eyes in what she hoped was a cute way.  
  
"Ugh. If you stop doing that, sure." With that, he stood and took the stage. Snatching the microphone from Von, he turned to the crowd. "This is the LAST time."  
  
Big money goes around the world  
  
Big money underground  
  
Big money got a mighty voice  
  
Big money make no sound  
  
Big money pull a million strings  
  
Big money hold the prize  
  
Big money weave a mighty web  
  
Big money draw the flies  
  
Sometimes pushing people around  
  
Sometimes pulling out the rug  
  
Sometimes pushing all the buttons  
  
Sometimes pulling out the plug  
  
It's the power and the glory  
  
It's a war in paradise  
  
It's a cinderella story  
  
On a tumble of the dice  
  
Big money goes around the world  
  
Big money take a cruise  
  
Big money leave a mighty wake  
  
Big money leave a bruise  
  
Big money make a million dreams  
  
Big money spin big deals  
  
Big money make a mighty head  
  
Big money spin big wheels  
  
Sometimes building ivory towers  
  
Sometimes knocking castles down  
  
Sometimes building you a stairway --  
  
Lock you underground  
  
It's that old-time religion  
  
It's the kingdom they would rule  
  
It's the fool on television  
  
Getting paid to play the fool  
  
Big money goes around the world  
  
Big money give and take  
  
Big money done a power of good  
  
Big money make mistakes  
  
Big money got a heavy hand  
  
Big money take control  
  
Big money got a mean streak  
  
Big money got no soul...  
  
Jet returned to his table, where the others were snickering at his choice of song. "What?" he asked, still annoyed that he'd had to sing yet again.  
  
"Nothing," was Virginia's quick response. She tried and failed to hide another snicker as Jet just sighed. 


	8. Raise A Little Hell

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3, or the songs Raise A Little Hell by Trooper and Mama by Genesis.  
  
Hmmm....all I can think of to say it, Teefa85, you may want to break out the Genesis CDs again. ^_^   
  
Chapter 7- Raise A Little Hell  
  
Von checked his watch as he retrieved the box from where he'd set it down. Turning to regard the crowd once more, he made the announcement they knew was coming. "It looks like we've got time today for two more songs. Let's see who the singers of those songs will be!" Drawing another scrap of paper, he read it aloud. "The Prophets!"  
  
Clive held his hand out to stop Virginia before she could stand and draw her pistols. She sat down again, grumbling. "Yeah, yeah. They're only here to sing. I know."  
  
Melody, Leehalt and Malik swept up onto the stage and took the microphones offered by Von as the music cued up.  
  
Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell   
  
Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell   
  
Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell  
  
If you don't like   
  
What you got   
  
Why don't you change it   
  
If your world is all screwed up   
  
Rearrange it  
  
Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell   
  
Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell   
  
Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell  
  
If you don't like what you see   
  
Why don't you fight it   
  
If you know there's something wrong   
  
Why don't you right it  
  
Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell   
  
Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell   
  
Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell  
  
In the end it comes down to your thinking   
  
And there's really nobody to blame   
  
When it feels like your ship is sinking   
  
And you're too tired to play the game  
  
Nobody's going to help you   
  
You've just got to stand up alone   
  
And dig in your heels   
  
And see how it feels   
  
To raise a little Hell of your own  
  
Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell   
  
Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell   
  
Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell  
  
If you don't like   
  
What you got   
  
Why don't you change it   
  
If your world is all screwed up   
  
Rearrange it  
  
Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell   
  
Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell   
  
Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell  
  
Virginia blinked, somewhat stunned as the three left the stage. "I...never though I'd ever see Leehalt head bang..."  
  
The others didn't reply, nodding silently.  
  
"It's too bad they decided to become villains, isn't it? They could have had a great career as a band," smiled Catherine. Even though it was true that the three prophets were good singers, Virginia, Gallows, Clive and Jet still turned to stare at her in horror. She continued to smile.  
  
They almost missed Von announcing the next singer. "Malik Benedict," he said, "you're today's last singer!"  
  
Malik was just sitting down when the call was made. He shrugged, smiling, and headed back up onto the stage. He accepted the mircophone once more and began to sing as the music started.  
  
I can't see you mama   
  
but I know you're always there   
  
ooh to touch and to feel you mama   
  
oh I just can't keep away   
  
it's the heat and the steam of the city   
  
oh its got me running and I just can't brake   
  
so say you'll help me mama   
  
cos its getting so hard   
  
Now I can't keep you mama   
  
but I know you're always there   
  
you listen, you teach me mama   
  
and I know inside you care   
  
so get down, down here beside me   
  
oh you ain't going nowhere   
  
no I won't hurt you mama   
  
but its getting so hard   
  
Can't you see me mama   
  
mama mama mama please   
  
can't you feel my heart   
  
can't you feel my heart   
  
can't you feel my heart ooh   
  
listen to me mama   
  
mama mama   
  
you're taking away any last chances   
  
don't take it away   
  
can't you feel my heart?..   
  
It's hot, too hot for me mama   
  
but I can't hardly wait   
  
my eyes they're burning mama   
  
make the pain, make it go away   
  
no I won't hurt you mama   
  
but its getting so hard   
  
Now I can't see you mama   
  
but I know you're always there   
  
you taunt, you tease me mama   
  
but I never never can keep away   
  
it's the heat and the steam of the city   
  
The resulting silence was broken as Gallows jumped up from his seat and charged the stage, his ARM drawn and ready. Jet tried to grab him as he ran by, but he missed.  
  
"You sick bastard!" screamed Gallows, and he proceeded to chase Malik off the stage, firing continuously at the slickster's fleeing form. Gallows' teammates sweatdropped as Von took the stage once more.  
  
"Well...uh, that concludes today's events. Hope to see you bright and early tomorrow as we kick off the final day of the First Annual Little Rock Karaoke Festival!" 


	9. Cause I Got High

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WAs 3, or the songs 'Cause I Got High by Afroman or Feelings by Albert Morris.  
  
Well, I beat the dead horse into submission and wrote the last four chapters in one sitting. Here's the first. ^_^ And I left out a chorus of the Afroman song just so as to maintain the rating of the fic. And in case anyone is wondering, I don't write out the lyrics myself cause I'm lazy. I get them off the net for the most part, but I do try to check them against the songs to make sure they didn't make any mistakes and fix the ones I catch, but sometimes I don't get a chance to. So if you catch any incorrect lyrics, I apologize. ^_^  
  
Chapter 8- 'Cause I Got High  
  
The roosters cry echoed through the air, awakening those who weren't heavy sleepers. They rose and in turn awoke their comrades and eventually everyone was up and shuffling back out to the makeshift stage.  
  
Von was already there and ready to go. He'd already drawn the next name and waited patiently for everyone to sit down and get collected before reading it off.  
  
"Todd, you're today's first singer! Come on up and entertain us!"  
  
The afro bearing swordsman stumbled up to stage with a vacant grin on his face and picked up a microphone. Jet gave him a half smirk, amused. Virginia, curious, gave the silver haired boy a funny look. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
Kaitlyn shushed them as Todd started to sing.  
  
I was gonna clean my room until I got high   
  
I gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high   
  
my room is still messed up and I know why   
  
- cause I got high [repeat 3X]   
  
I was gonna go to class before I got high   
  
I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high   
  
I am taking it next semester and I know why   
  
- cause I got high [repeat 3X]   
  
I was gonna go to work but then I got high   
  
I just got a new promotion but I got high   
  
now I'm selling dope and I know why   
  
- cause I got high [repeat 3X]   
  
I was gonna go to court before I got high   
  
I was gonna pay my child support but then I got high   
  
they took my whole paycheck and I know why   
  
- cause I got high [repeat 3X]   
  
I wasnt gonna run from the cops but I was high   
  
I was gonna pull right over and stop but I was high   
  
Now I am a paraplegic - because I got high [repeat 3X]   
  
I was gonna pay my car note until I got high   
  
I was gonna gamble on the boat but then I got high   
  
now the tow truck is pulling away and I know why   
  
- because I got high [repeat 3X]   
  
I messed up my entire life because I got high   
  
I lost my kids and wife because I got high   
  
now I'm sleeping on the sidewalk and I know why   
  
- cause I got high [repeat 3X]   
  
I'm gonna stop singing this song because I'm high   
  
I'm singing this whole thing wrong because I'm high   
  
and if I dont sell one copy I know why   
  
- cause I'm high [repeat 3X]  
  
There was good natured laughter from the crowd as Todd handed the mike back to Von. As he was heading back to his seat with the rest of the Schroedingers, he proceeded to fall over, snoring. With an irritated look on her face, Maya walked up to retrieve him, hauling his butt back to the table.  
  
Gallows was laughing his head off. Kaitlyn looked at him, then to her mother. "Why is Uncle Gallows laughing at the sleeping man?"  
  
Clive was shooting Todd a dirty look as Catherine replied. "We'll tell you later dear."  
  
"When you explain why the other man sung a love song to another man?"  
  
Catherine sweatdropped but continued to smile. "Yes, dear."  
  
Von's voice broke the awkward moment as he drew the next name. "Asgard!" The golem clunked his way up onto the stage. Taking the microphone from Von, he turned to the crowd and waited for the music to start.  
  
Nothing more than feelings  
  
Trying to forget my feelings of love.  
  
Tear drops  
  
Rolling down on my face  
  
Trying to forget my feelings of love.  
  
Feelings  
  
For my life I'll feel it  
  
I wish I'd never met you girl  
  
You'll never come again.  
  
Feeling  
  
O o o feelings  
  
O o o feel you again i-  
  
Turned out everyone on Filgaia was even less fond of old, worn cliches than they were of Celine Dion. This was evident by the throwing of rotten fruits and vegetables again.  
  
Asgard looked about as confused as the golem could. "Did I sing off-key?" A cabbage bounced off the side of his head in reply. 


	10. Eat It

Authors Note/Disclaimer: Don't own WAs 3 or the songs Eat It by Weird Al and Heathaze by Genesis.  
  
In case you're wondering, Rush, Starship and Genesis are three of my favorite bands. ^_^ I just ADORE Phil Collins' voice.  
  
Chapter 9- Eat It  
  
Once the stage had been cleaned off, Von promptly drew the next name. "Hey, looks like a resident of our town will be singing for us next. Give it up for Mock!"  
  
There was polite applause from the crowd as the young boy stepped up to the stage. Taking the microphone, he turned and waved to the crowd.  
  
"Heya!" he greeted with a wave and started to sing.  
  
How come you're always such a fussy young man?  
  
Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raison Bran  
  
Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan  
  
So eat it, just eat it  
  
Don't want to argue, I don't want to debate  
  
Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate  
  
You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate  
  
So eat it  
  
Don't you tell me you're full  
  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
  
Get yourself an egg and beat it  
  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it  
  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it, ooh  
  
Your table manners are some cryin' shame  
  
You're playin' with your food, this ain't some kind of game  
  
Now, if you starve to death, you'll just have yourself to blame  
  
So eat it, just eat it  
  
You better listen, better do what you're told  
  
You haven't even touched your tuna casserole  
  
You better chow down or it's gonna get cold  
  
So eat it  
  
I don't care if you're full  
  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
  
Open up your mouth and feed it  
  
Have some more yogurt, have some more spam  
  
It doesn't matter it it's fresh or tanned  
  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
  
Don't you make me repeat it  
  
Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch  
  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
  
Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
  
Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
  
If it's gettin' cold, reheat it  
  
Have a big dinner, have a light snack  
  
If you don't like it, you can't send it back  
  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
  
Get yourself an egg and beat it (oh lord)  
  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
  
Don't you make me repeat it (oh no)  
  
Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch  
  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
  
There was a cat call from the audience as Mock wrapped up. "If you wanted something to eat, you could have helped clean the stage!" There was a short burst of laughter as Mock took an exaggerated bow and hopped off the stage.  
  
"You know," said Von once Mock was gone, "we should do something different to select a name this time, and I already have an idea. Are there any sharpshooters in the crowd?"  
  
"Oh, my daddy is!" chirped Kaitlyn.  
  
"Yeah, go for it Clive!" added Virginia. Clive shrugged and walked up onto the stage.  
  
"What would you like me to do?" he asked once he was there. Von didn't reply right away as he pulled three slips of paper from the box and turned to Lombardia.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to take these and fly up over there? When I wave, you can drop them, okay?" The dragon nodded and accepted the scraps of paper, flying up to where Von had indicated. Then Von turned back to Clive. "Now, when she drops them, can I ask you to shoot one? Whoever's name is on it will be our next singer."  
  
Clive chucked and agreed. Von waved to the Lombardia and she dropped the papers. Quickly aiming his rifle, Clive focused and, using Lock On, neatly sniped the corner off one of the falling scraps.  
  
Their jobs done, Clive and Lombardia returned to their places as Von retrieved the fallen papers. Unfolding the one with the corner shot off, he read it to the crowd. "Neil, you're next!"  
  
Virginia waved to her friend as he took to the stage, accepted the microphone and started to sing.  
  
No cloud, a sleepy calm,  
  
Sunbaked earth that's cooled by gentle breeze,  
  
And trees with rustling leaves,  
  
Only endless days without a care,  
  
Nothing must be done.  
  
Silent as a day can be,  
  
Far-off sounds of others on their chosen run  
  
As they do all those things they feel give life some meaning,  
  
Even if they're dull.  
  
It's time to stop this dreaming, must rejoin the real world  
  
As revealed by orange lights and a smoky atmosphere.  
  
The trees and I are shaken by the same wind but whereas  
  
The trees will lose their withered leaves,  
  
I just can't seem to let them loose.  
  
And they can't refresh me those hot winds of the south.  
  
Oh I feel like an alien, a stranger in an alien place.  
  
Now the light is fading fast,  
  
Chances slip away, a time will come to pass  
  
When there'll be none,  
  
Then addicted to a perfumed poison,  
  
Betrayed by its aftertaste,  
  
Oh we shall lose the wonder and find nothing in return.  
  
Many are the substitutes but they're powerless on their own.  
  
Beware the fisherman who's casting out his line  
  
Into a dried up river bed,  
  
But don't try to tell him 'cos he won't believe you.  
  
Throw some bread to the ducks instead, it's easier that way.  
  
I feel like an alien, a stranger in an alien place.  
  
The trees and I are shaken by the same wind but whereas  
  
The trees will lose their withered leaves,  
  
I just can't seem to let them loose.  
  
And they can't refresh me those hot winds of the south.  
  
I feel like an alien, a stranger in an alien place.  
  
The soothing sound of the song had nearly lulled everyone to sleep, so Lombardia offered her services as an alarm clock. The dragon's roar woke up the sleepy crowd. There was a rather embarrased round of applause as Neil left the stage. 


	11. Free Will

Authors' Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WAs 3, or the songs Free Will by Rush and I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred.  
  
Some cliches just have to be used. ^_^  
  
Chapter 10- Free Will  
  
Von yawned as he pulled the box out once more. "Gallows Caradine!"  
  
Virginia snickered. "We're waiting to hear it, Gallows!" she said with a grin.  
  
"Aw, yeah, my turn at last!" cheered the big Baskar and he made his was quickly up to the stage. Grabbing the microphone, he waved to the audience. "Hello, Filgaia!"  
  
The crowd roared back as Gallows' teammates were left sweatdropping at his antics again. The music started shortly after.  
  
There are those who think that life has nothing left to chance,   
  
A host of holy horrors to direct our aimless dance.   
  
A planet of playthings,   
  
We dance on the strings   
  
Of powers we cannot perceive   
  
"The stars aren't aligned -   
  
Or the gods are malign"   
  
Blame is better to give than receive.   
  
You can choose a ready guide in some celestial voice.   
  
If you choose not to decide, you still have made a choice.   
  
You can choose from phantom fears and kindness that can kill;   
  
I will choose a path that's clear-   
  
I will choose Free Will.   
  
There are those who think that they were dealt a losing hand,   
  
The cards were stacked against them - they weren't born in Lotus-Land.   
  
All preordained-   
  
A prisoner in chains-   
  
A victim of venomous fate.   
  
Kicked in the face,   
  
You can't pray for a place   
  
In Heaven's unearthly estate.   
  
You can choose a ready guide in some celestial voice.   
  
If you choose not to decide, you still have made a choice.   
  
You can choose from phantom fears and kindness that can kill;   
  
I will choose a path that's clear-   
  
I will choose Free Will.   
  
Each of us-   
  
A cell of awareness-   
  
Imperfect and incomplete.   
  
Genetic blends   
  
With uncertain ends   
  
On a fortune hunt that's far too fleet.   
  
Gallows paraded around the stage cheering and waving his arms at the crowd, getting them all riled up. His teammates just sweatdropped again. Von tried to take the microphone back from him, but the Baskar wouldn't give it back.  
  
"Can I sing just one more song?" he begged.  
  
"Fine," agreed Von, "if it'll get you off the stage." Gallows smiled and named the next song. Von groaned and cued it up.  
  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me  
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
  
So sexy it hurts  
  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy-  
  
Lombardia cleared her throat loudly. Gallows trailed off, sweatdropping as she drew in a deep breath, a high pitched whine telling him that she was powering up her draconic gun blaster. Shrinking back, he handed the mike back to Von and slunk back to his seat. Lombardia nodded her head, pleased, and settled back down. 


	12. The Spirit Of Radio

Authors' Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WAs 3 or the songs The Spirit Of Radio by Rush and Beat Patrol by Starship.  
  
Well, the last chapter. Finally. ^_^ I think I overdid it, what do you all think?  
  
Chapter 11- The Spirit of Radio  
  
"Well, folks, looks like we've got time for one more song before we wrap up. Let's find out who's up!" He drew a name and started laughing. "Okay, who put ME in the draw?"  
  
Annette waved from the crowd. "You've been drawn, so now you have to sing!" Von laughed again with the crowd and cued up a song of his own.  
  
Begin the day with a friendly voice,  
  
A companion, unobtrusive  
  
Plays the song that's so elusive  
  
And the magic music makes your morning mood.  
  
Off on your way, hit the open road,  
  
There is magic at your fingers  
  
For the Spirit ever lingers,  
  
Undemanding contact in your happy solitude.  
  
Invisible airwaves crackle with life  
  
Bright antenna bristle with the energy  
  
Emotional feedback on a timeless wavelength  
  
Bearing a gift beyond price, almost free  
  
All this machinery making modern music  
  
Can still be open-hearted.  
  
Not so coldly charted, it's really just a question  
  
Of your honesty, yeah, your honesty.  
  
One likes to believe in the freedom of music,  
  
But glittering prizes and endless compromises  
  
Shatter the illusion of integrity.  
  
Invisible airwaves crackle with life  
  
Bright antenna bristle with the energy  
  
Emotional feedback on a timeless wavelength  
  
Bearing a gift beyond price, almost free  
  
For the words of the profits were written on the studio wall,  
  
Concert hall  
  
And echoes with the sounds of salesmen.  
  
Of salesmen.  
  
Of salesmen.   
  
"Well, to wrap up, I had thought of playing one last song, but I think we're too pressed for time to do that," Von said once he was done. The crowd groaned, but Von shook his head, a smile on his face. There was some booing, but most of the crowd started to chant.  
  
"Song, song, song!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Von gave in, his plan working exactly as he'd hoped, "but don't blame me when you get home late!"  
  
The song started to play, and those who knew the lyrics started to sing along.  
  
Heaven move me, move my soul  
  
Here comes the beat  
  
Here comes the beat patrol  
  
We will dance...  
  
I will help you if i can  
  
I can change the way you feel today  
  
When your world turns upside down  
  
It's time to make the break and dance into another day  
  
And as the music starts to move you  
  
Then it's time to go  
  
Into the streets you dance  
  
And then you lose control  
  
Heaven move me, move my soul  
  
Here comes the beat  
  
Here comes the beat patrol  
  
We will dance, we will dance  
  
Heaven move me, move my soul  
  
Here comes the beat  
  
Here comes the beat patrol  
  
We will dance, we will dance  
  
This is the age when you must win  
  
Cos there is no gold upon the streets today  
  
You must find it from within  
  
Music brings the dream machine your way  
  
And as the feeling starts to move you  
  
Then it's time to go  
  
Into the streets you dance  
  
And then you lose control  
  
Heaven move me, move my soul  
  
Here comes the beat  
  
Here comes the beat patrol  
  
We will dance, we will dance  
  
Heaven move me, move my soul  
  
Here comes the beat  
  
Here comes the beat patrol  
  
We will dance, we will dance  
  
The crowd parted as, surprising everyone, Asgard started to breakdance. Most people backed up in fear of getting hit by the golem's flailing limbs, but the rest watched in fascination. Asgard put on a stunning performance, wrapping up as the instrumental interlude wrapped up, gaining appreciative applause.  
  
A say yeah, a say yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
What you say man? Here come the what, here come the what?  
  
Here come the beat, here come the beat patrol  
  
Here come the beat we will dance  
  
We will dance  
  
Here come the beat, here come the beat patrol  
  
Here come the beat we will dance  
  
We will dance  
  
Heaven move me, move my soul  
  
Here comes the beat  
  
Here comes the beat patrol (I see them coming now, man!)  
  
We will dance, we will dance (Look over yonder!)  
  
(Heaven move me move my soul  
  
Here comes the beat, here comes the beat patrol)...  
  
"So, that wraps up the First Annual Little Rock Karaoke Festival. Thank you for coming, and hope to see you next year!"  
  
There was one last cheer from the crowd and the people started to pack up and suffle off towards home.  
  
"So guys, you want to come back next year?" asked Virginia.  
  
"NO!"  
  
The End  
  
Well there, it's finished. ^_^ And as I promised, here's a run down of all the songs I've used and who they're by.  
  
Genesis: That's All, Mama, Heathaze  
  
Arrogant Worms: Let There Be Guns, Kill The Dog Next Door, Baby Poo  
  
Rush: Time Stand Still, The Big Money, Free Will, The Spirit of Radio  
  
Cheap Trick: Mighty Wings  
  
GTA III/Scarface soundtracks: I'm Hot Tonight  
  
Celine Dion: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Jesus Christ Superstar: I Don't Know How To Love Him  
  
Burton Cummings/Gil Grand: Break It To Them Gently  
  
Ramones/Violent Femmes: I Wanna Be Sedated  
  
Trooper: Raise A Little Hell  
  
Afroman: 'Cause I Got High  
  
Albert Morris: Feelings  
  
Weird Al: Eat It  
  
Right Said Fred: I'm Too Sexy  
  
Starship: Beat Patrol 


End file.
